


Golden Boy & Shining Ace

by slhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dormmates Liu Yangyang/Osaki shotaro/Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun, Haechan has a 2020 supra, Love Letters, M/M, Rich Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Secret Admirer, Yangyang has emergemcy outfits at his locker, Yangyang is a broke college kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slhyuck/pseuds/slhyuck
Summary: Yangyang receives an anonymous love letter a week before valentines
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Golden Boy & Shining Ace

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy reading this !!!
> 
> (sorry for any grammatical errors ahead)

Valentines is really close and Yangyang was ready to not go out of his hellhole aka his dorm which he shares with 3 other guys. They are either the greatest friend group or a really bad mismatch dormmates. 

There is Huang Renjun who does his best not to set the dorm on fire on purpose. Lee Jeno caretaker of the group, he tries his best for the dorm not to get set on fire. Osaki Shotaro the saint he never did anything bad Yangyang wants to question whoever put Shotaro with them.  Lastly Liu Yangyang himself, the one who tries his best not to set the dorm on fire accidentally.

To say the least, all of them --Yangyang not included for very obvious reasons-- have plans and dates for February 14th. One of the dates Yangyang despises or avoids, it's not that he's salty or bitter about not having a significant other it's just that some couples  **_cannot_ ** keep their hands to themselves neither can they keep their mouths shut. 

It was all going down to shit until Yangyang received a letter at his locker a week before valentines, obviously it wasn’t just any letter it was a love letter Yangyang was kinda confused and surprised, there is exactly three reason made by Yangyang himself of why he is dumbfounded. 

Number one: he is not anything special (or so he thinks) he is just another student at the university he goes to. 

Number two: as mentioned he is not anything special that also means he is not that popular or anything else related to those neither does he have titles in school like Jeno claiming the title university’s Prince, then there’s Shotaro’s said second name Jesus 2.0 lastly Renjun being known as Da Vinci’s lost relative.

Number three: His crush, who has been watching from afar and only has talked to him a few times, would never like him back nor would he ask him out, why? His crush is the famous golden boy also known as Lee Donghyuck.

What is his first move after he received that letter you may ask, obviously it's accidentally shouting what the fuck loudly causing the other students, teachers included to look him and saying sorry sheepishly. School was done for the day anyway so he could and did run out of there as fast as he can going directly to the shared door then talk about what the hell happened to him.

  
  
  


“So you’re telling me you screeched what the fuck loudly in the middle of the hallway because you received an anonymous love letter?” Renjun questioned Yangyang to make sure he heard it right, the other groaned yes his head was buried between his pillows either out of embarrassment and/or frustration, to the other guys it was both with a bit of confusion. They looked at each other “Did you read the letter already or did you just look at it and go batshit?” all of them said in unison which Yangyang found creepy, he pulled his head out the pillows to shake his head meaning he hadn't read the letter yet.

“Of course you haven’t read it, what did I expect.” Shotaro sighed in return Yangyang pouted and whined “I thought you’re on my side.” proceeding to do puppy eyes to the other, Shotaro just smiled at him “Shouldn’t we read it or something?” Jeno butted in as he just got there because he was cooking dinner for them, he was asking Yangyang but the others were the ones who agreed, making Jeno do a ‘I wasn’t asking you’ expression “Buckle up everyone.” Renjun chuckled.

“To my shining ace, I hope that you notice and read this letter. I would have actually confessed to you in front of everyone and it would be more romantic but I am a coward so I’m telling you my feelings for you through a silly letter. I actually have liked you for a long time now but I don’t know how to approach you properly, I don’t want to give you a bad impression of me so I chose not to embarrass myself. I know that sounds very dumb of me to do but you might hate me because of a possible bad event that would caused by me. We only have talked for a few times and those were very short conversations though that didn’t stop me from liking you very much.” Renjun glanced at the others to check up on them if they were actually listening and they were.

“Is that all?” asked Jeno, Renjun shaked his head no “Then why did you stop?” Jeno added “Well I’m sorry that all of you were dead silent while I was reading the letter.” Renjun sassed, rolling his eyes “Okay, stop bickering like an old married couple, continue with the letter.” Shotaro jumped in, Renjun sighed and looked at the letter again.

“If you wish to find out who I am, tomorrow you’ll get another message with a simple yes or no question after you answer the question, hand the letter to Na Jaemin who’ll be waiting for you at the fountain at the center of the school’s garden. My identity might or might not be revealed at valentines, stay safe and healthy my shining ace. Yours truly, L.HC” Renjun’s mind thought of anyone he knew that had the initial of L.HC, he doesn't know anyone with that initial neither does the others do.

Jeno rubbed his temples as Shotaro was at his phone going through the list of students who had those initials and Yangyang…. well he’s still processing the letter and it’s message since he never has received one before. “Guys…” a whisper was heard from Shotaro “There is no L.HC in our university.” he firmly said “They couldn’t have been someone from outside since no one and literally no one can go in unless you have the special id.” Yangyang rambled, he was going crazy because of this “Do any of you know Na Jaemin’s friends or anyone close to him that might be the one behind this letter?” and as expected all of them don't know anything. 

Yangyang would really go feral over this event “Just wait for tomorrow’s letter, I don’t know but expect some chocolate and flowers the following days before valentines.” Shotaro patted Yangyang’s back as they all stood up then followed Jeno to the dining table to eat dinner. 

  
  
  


“Here goes nothing.” He sighed as he opened his locker expecting to see a letter and of course the only thing he saw when he opened it was the letter with the same design as the previous one along with his math textbook that he hasn’t touched since the start of college, his emergency hoodie and about three different emergency outfit, nobody knows why he has an emergency outfit and everytime he gets asked he will just answer “You don’t know what will happen next, expect the unexpected they say.”

Going back to the letter he picked it up and opened it rather faster than he would open anything in any of his lifetime; there it wrote in a beautiful, neat cursive  _ ‘Would you like to meet your secret admirer?’ _ under it was a yes or no with a box beside them, to Yangyang it was really adorable.

He thought it was the only question there, oh how wrong he was as he looked under the yes or no there was another question with a yes or no option. It was still written in the familiar cursive as before _ ‘Even if you rejected me, would you still be my friend?’ _ it was too adorable for Yangyang either because it was really adorable or it’s just he hasn’t received any letter besides his college acceptance letter and payment bill letters, either way he really treasured the letter written by his said secret admirer.

After he checked both yes boxes he sprinted to the fountain, in which he thought was very confusing to navigate especially if you don’t go around the campus that much. Seeing a pink haired person there he knew that was the one and only Na Jaemin who is known as the university’s sweetheart (though in reality there were only two people there, him and Jaemin a bit surprising since it was five days before valentines.) 

He ran to the other to actually see if he got the right person “Uhh excuse me, are you the Na Jaemin?” he wasn’t supposed to say the word ‘the’ before the name but out of nervousness he did his lips formed a thin line as the other giggled and looked at him “Don’t be scared it just me, call me Jaemin or Nana I won’t bite,” Yangyang sighed internally "Unless you want me to." then he got tensed again while Jaemin just chuckled at the other. 

"So did you get loverboy's letters?" Jaemin asked, taking the letter Yangyang is sheepishly handing him only to get a hum from the other “You know, loverboy has always been talking about you at this point he’s gonna explode once you talk to him.” the pink haired boy sighed and looked at the sky before remembering something. “He asked me to give this to you, the only thing I can say is expect more of these.” he handed Yangyang a bouquet of red roses and bright sunflowers, those were his favorite flowers his face showed a astonished expression he was going to say goodbye to the other but another thing was handed to him, it was his favourite chocolate, ferrero rocher though this time it was a valentine edition.

_‘Nobody knows this information besides my doormates especially Jeno, could it be- nah it couldn’t be him.’_ he was deep in thoughts until Jaemin spoke “Don’t ask how he knows, he has his ways of doing and finding out things. Sometimes it’s scary, I know that happened to me many times but it’s really sweet and thoughtful if you think about it.” he looked at the time “I would like to chat more with you but I’m on cooking duty tonight. Here’s my number, oh and can you tell me your short friend’s number thanks Yangie.” the pink haired boy quickly said, giving Yangyang a small piece of paper with his number on it then ran away. Yangyang smiled to himself, maybe his secret admirer is a really good person.

_ ‘I wonder how he gets information, maybe he has many connections or maybe he’s friends with everyone in this campus- what if he’s close with Sir.Qian nah there’s no way he would be friends with the scariest professor here.’  _ Yangyang’s thoughts are going all over the place because of this anonymous admirer.

  
  


4 days before valentines, what did he get for that day from his secret admirer? Oh nothing really, Jaemin just handed him an expensive ass Gucci hoodie and a Nike Air Max 2090 then left only saying that it’s from his admirer. “Dude, is your secret admirer your sugar da-” and before Renjun could finish the sentence Yangyang already dare to punch him at his arms “Shut the fuck up Huang at least reply to Jaemin’s message don’t ghost him, you coward.” of course Renjun punched Yangyang back.

Renjun stormed off, Yangyang gonna go until he was pulled by Jaemin to side “Does he hate me?” the pink haired asked, his face seems really sad and heartbroken this time it was Yangyang’s turn to laugh at the other’s face, he didn’t really laugh it’s more a snicker he patted Jaemin’s shoulder “I promise you he doesn’t hate you, he’s shy and maybe even scared.” Seeing the pink hair’s face he rambled “By scared I meant like commitment scared, y’know. Little guy’s been through a lot so building a wall between other people is just a defense mechanism, but you’ll get to his soft side soon enough.”

Jaemin’s face lit up and hugged Yangyang “What am I gonna do without you~” he sang, ruffling Yangyang’s hair “You wouldn’t even dare to get Renjun’s number by talking to his in person.” the other was supposed to be offended but Yangyang was right. A ringing was heard from Jaemin’s phone, Jaemin sighed “Why is the timing always wrong when I’m you, loverboy’s calling I gotta go.” Yangyang swears that he can see Jaemin cursing at the universe “Don’t worry, I also got to go Jeno would behead me if I don’t do the laundry today.” they part off running to the opposite direction as the other.

3 days before valentines, a bunch of romantic and cute letters showed up on his locker the total of the letters was about ten all were written in the cursive Yangyang is familiar by now after reading a lot of those letters that came from the same admirer. “These are really sweet and thoughtful, how long did this take to do though?” Yangyang’s thought was accidentally said out loud good thing Shotaro was the with him for the moment “Those could’ve been written way before and he only gave it to you in the present time but if it isn’t then probably a month or less depending how in love your lover is.” Yangyang was going to question but decided to keep his mouth shut.

For the last two days before valentines he didn’t receive anything he doesn’t know whether he should be confused, surprised or sad either way Jaemin kept telling him to wait until after school. “Okay, after classes you will head to where we met. You know at the fountain in the garden, don’t get lost this time.” Yangyang could only nod as his mind went everywhere.

  
  


Finally the classes had already ended he went to his locker as usual and there he saw another letter. Of course it was from the same person as the other letters he had received before this time it only has one question; it made Yangyang rush to the fountain at the garden.

  
  


As he arrived, there his admirer stands he can’t believe that his admirer is the person he least expected. The golden boy of the university and his dreams, his tan skin glowing under the bright sun his shiny hair flowing charismatically because of the gentle breeze. The other smiled at him softly “I don’t know if you were expecting me but hi I’m Lee Haechan also known as Lee Donghyuck.” the tan skinned boy chirped as they both walked slowly to each other “Actually you’re the least person that I expected.” Yangyang blurted out totally by accident, Donghyuck pouted and whined “Why though?” 

“Because you’re Lee Donghyuck, a very well known student here who’s also called the golden boy and you also happened to be my crush who I can only admire from afar while there’s me; just another student that goes here.” he felt arms around him, Donghyuck was hugging him “Me? Golden boy? You got the wrong guy my ace; you’re not just another student here Yangyang, you aren’t called the dancing club’s shining ace for nothing.” Yangyang knows the other was smiling he can feel it, he loves this feeling but he doesn’t know what it’s called then there he realizes that he said out loud that he has a crush on Lee Donghyuck. 

“You also got the wrong guy, I’m not the dancing club’s ace or something.” in which Donghyuck replied to “That’s not what others say.” they let go of each other then burst out laughing as their eyes met, Donghyuck sighed he was relieved “If we’re being honest I never thought that you would like a person like me. This is my only chance to say; Liu Yangyang, my shining ace will you be valentines?” Yangyang was more than happy, as much as he wanted to scream and go feral he tried his best to be calm. “Yes, I’ll gladly be your valentines,” he paused, “As long as you’ll allow me to court you.” he hid his melting by smirking at the other who was caught off guard.

“Yangyang of course I’ll let you court me.” Donghyuck couldn’t contain himself anymore and tackled Yangyang to ground “Hyuckie, get off my bones will break.” Yangyang joked but Donghyuck still got off him then proceeded to apologize until Yangyang tackled him back. Both are happily laughing “This may be the best valentines that I experienced.” mutter Yangyang “Oh expect more extra valentines in the future.” Yangyang lightly pushed Donghyuck because of the statement, their faces were really close to each other.

Donghyuck leaned in peck Yangyang’s lips but as he did consciousness hit him like a speeding vehicle, he turned to the other side where Yangyang couldn’t see his face. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t know what came over me to do that I-” he was cut off by Yangyang’s lips being pressed against his, the kiss was soft and pure “We really skipped the baby steps in love.” Yangyang jokes which made Donghyuck giggle “Maybe we did. Now let’s get changed because I may or may not have booked a dinner for us at the new restaurant” they both stood up looking at each other adoringly “Just how rich are you exactly?” Yangyang asked “You’ll know about that when you see my car.” Donghyuck was vague but Yangyang loved him anyway.

“Should I dress up fancy or casual?” once against Yangyang was betrayed by his own thoughts “Dress up in whatever, you’re perfect in any way.” Donghyuck surprises Yangyang every damned time “Now c’mon I'll drive you home.” Donghyuck pulled Yangyang to the parking lot to his 2020 supra “Now I know how rich you are, damn what goes on in your life.” Yangyang cursed internally as he kept saying his thoughts out loud “Not much actually.” Donghyuck said as he started the car’s engine “Show me the way there okay.” Yangyang hummed in response as the other drived off out of the school's parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! hope you all like this, i may or may not have fought with the word count
> 
> leave kudos and comments !!!


End file.
